


Fighting with his Heart

by aprilreign



Series: Fight to Love Another Day [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fight Sex, Fluff and Smut, Healing Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: The council for the Fellowship has Elrond on edge and he snaps at Lindir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I don't know what happened...lol but I was frustrated with my other fic 'Downpour' because it is smuttless and I'm trying to keep it T or M rated UGH! Been reading a lot of smutt by Elvesinmyheart and yeaka and yeah TAFKAB too and I kicked this out in two days. Not quite the shameless smut I was trying to achieve. Can't really go there with these two cause they are known to be fluffy smutty. If I do decide to go there I would have to throw Erestor or Thranduil in as a juggernaught XD! Not beta. Enjoy XD!
> 
> Characters are owned by Tolkien Estates.

 

 

**Elrond starts, eyes going wide. Lindir had his bad days, certainly, but never snapping like this before, at least not to him.**

**Under normal circumstances Elrond would wait for Lindir to calm himself and later cuddle up on the settee or the bed, trying to coax him into confessing his problems.**

**Hardly normal circumstances. Elrond is in the midst of a dire council meeting with men, elves, dwarves, a wizard and a handful of hobbits. It is stressful enough to maintain order and keeping the members from going at each others throats.**

**"I will not spend my brief recess from the council arguing with a servant about petty and irrelevant little things." Elrond responds testily.**

**"Petty?!" Lindir huffs. "I'm irrelevant am I, like the rest of your servants?" His voice cracking a little.**

**Elrond grimace at hearing his words thrown back at him. "Lindir, please...I did not..."**

**Instinctively Elrond moves forward, his arm reaching out but Lindir recoils from him. Tears welling up in his eyes, the chamberlain turns quickly and stalks out the room.**

**Elrond felt his chest seize up with remorse. How could he say something like that to him, particularly regarding his station. Lindir have enough insecurities as it is. He may never forgive Elrond for speaking so lowly of him. And if by chance he does, will not look at Elrond in the same adoring way.**

**Pulling his hands down his face to his chin, Elrond considers to go after him. Perhaps it is better to let him go. He is quite sure Lindir do not want to see him right now. Besides it would take a insurmountable amount of time to remedy his blunder with him. He can not afford to be late, it will put the council in jeopardy of failure.**

**Taking a few more moments, Elrond exhales, focusing himself for the task at hand concerning the one ring. Hopefully he can find his one heart afterwards.**

**~ ~ ~**

**It was about an hours passing when Lord Elrond announces the Fellowship of the Ring. The council is properly concluded. His heart is troubled with worry. He need to find Lindir.**

**He rush out of the council room into the gardens, searching the courtyards and along the pathways, but no Lindir. Elrond pauses, pinching the bridge of his nose, thinking that maybe he should have checked Lindir's room or even the kitchens. Lindir tends to nibble on pastries like a rabbit when in a mood.**

**He checks a few secret hideaways before returning back to the house. The elf sighs dismally. He can not find him. Elrond needed a moment because his emotions is running rampant. Climbing to a place he visits often, a set of stone steps lead him up, curving deep into the green, lush valley wall to a small oasis. A secret garden with tapered grass encircled by hand size stones evenly space around the edges with a small rock-side fountain hiding beneath the greenery.**

**Elrond thought it a blessing to see Lindir in the grass playing with the flowers. He rushed to him falling to his knees at the penneth's feet. Lindir looks up at him with sad eyes. Elrond's fingers brushed at his tear-stricken face. "Lindir, there are no words that can express how sorry I am." He held Lindir's hand tightly. "I'm so very sorry."**

**Lindir wanted to stay angry but really he couldn't, not with the pained look on Elrond's face. "I forgive you." He smiled weakly as he pulled the elf into a hug. Elrond clung to him as his hands clutch at the back of Lindir's robes. "I love you so much." He kissed his brow. "I will never hurt you like that ever again."**

**Lindir just holds onto him sniffling. "It's ok. I'm sorry for being so...moody."**

**Elrond pulls away. "That is hardly a reason to apologize for." Elrond smiled "I should have been there for you when you needed me." It was clear that he was agonizing over the words he spoken to him.**

**"You are here now." Lindir purrs softly, pulling him back again kissing him hard for several seconds.**

**Elrond's hand pets through his slightly wavy hair then down over his shoulder with the lightest touch, sending pleasant little shivers through Lindir's body. He presses a kiss to Lindir's nose then back to his lips were he lingers passionately for a few moments, then inches towards his chin. Elrond's lips trails down to kiss at his adam apple and further to the hollow of his collar bones to roll a tongue there.**

**He catches himself knowing how easy it is for him to become stirred up. "Let us go inside before this goes any further." Elrond suggested with a hint of fear of being caught.**

**Lindir wines softly and chase after his lips for a moment. Please. Right here. Where you found me. It's so beautiful. No one well find us way up here.**

**Lindir lays down on the plush grass. Elrond can hardly refuse him and he wants to make it up to him. Elrond lay next to him on his side so they can face each other. He brings Lindir's hand to his chest.**

**"Do you feel my heartbeat?"**

**"Yes. It beats fiercely."**

**Elrond leans over to to rest is forehead on Lindir's. "I am so very human at times." Sensing the moment slipping away, Lindir reassures him. "I know. I know who you are. It is ok. I forgive you. I love you peredhel." He declared with a full smile.**

**A tear drops from his closed eyes and Lindir nuzzles up to kiss any others away while holding his face for another needy kiss. Elrond felt himself flush from Lindirs words. Very surprising that he forgave him so quickly. He will never again allow the stresses of his life to have an effect on Lindir's. He will always strive to give him all the happiness he can possibly offer.**

**~ ~ ~**

**He gives the young elf a seductive kiss. A kiss he knows Lindir yearns for but may not have experience much if not at all. Together for over a year, both of them are constantly busy, he is yet to give him some 'proper lovin'.**

**His tongue slipping far into his lover's mouth, gliding softly and easily into the wonderful suction of Lindir' lips. The marvelous moans fills his mouth. His body cannot help itself from responding.**

**Elrond movements are graceful and precise. Desperately making a separation of the anger, fear and sadness they had felt earlier. They kiss as they roll on the grass, pulling and grabbing at each others garments. Elrond squishing at Lindirs butt through his robes. Lindir whimpers in return wrapping a leg around Elrond's waist pressing himself closer just to feel all of his lord.**

**Elrond begins to work Lindir out of his legging. The young elf toes off his boots and begins to wriggle insistantly.**

**Elrond chuckles as he watch him try to free himself from his robes. Lindir's face is flush and he is now bare skin. The distinct contrast of his lover's pale flesh against the lush green bed of grass makes Elrond parts his lips.**

**His intention to disrobe himself is forgotten. The only thought there is to taste this beautiful creature. He arches down to latch on to a nipple, his hand groping down to grasp his shaft to sheath his fist around it.**

**Lindir's becoming frantic, leaning up trying to undress Elrond while canting up into his fist makes things a little chaotic. Releasing the nipple, Elrond helps Lindir with his free hand. Lindir grunts. He keeps a firm hold on his shaft while fingers play with the tip, wetting the head to cool in the breeze.**

**Lindir's head falls back to the grass gasping at each gentle touch. Switching hands Elrond finally flings off his robes and tunic then kicks off his boots. He settles between Lindir's legs. He unlaces himself, his cock popping free from his leggings.**

**Gazing down at this vulnerable little sprite he will create** **a euphoric moment** **for Lindir. He wants to make sure he knows he is utterly and unconditionally loved in all ways.**

**Elrond leans down to whisper the things he will do to him. Lindir's breath catches in his throat. His warm breath tickling his ear. Elrond lowers himself down chest to chest letting go of Lindir's shaft. "My sweet songbird, I wish to hear you sing." Already grinding into him.**

**Lindir does not know what to think of this. He never heard him speak so suggestively but it felt very erotic making his flesh prickle with anticipation. He can feel Elrond twitch and pulse against his groin his thick cock messaging his delicate skin between his thighs. His rich voice filling his ears. He can feel his climax climbing. Lindir is keening and moaning. The hairs of the peredhel's groin delivers a special kind of friction. A few more sensual rolls and Lindir's head hits the ground again, eyes blown to the stars.**

**Elrond continues to ride embracing him as Lindir spills himself. The sight of Lindir nearly breathless, barely conscious forced him to grab himself in hand, stilling his movements.**

**"Did that please you?" Elrond croons, not really needing an answer.**

**Lindir could barely respond.**

**Elrond gives the penneth a juicy wet kiss. Little noises are fluttering from his lover. Quickly he gathers Lindir's essence, coating his aching cock thoroughly with it. His searching fingers pried their way into his cleft, gingerly coaxing the muscle to open up for him. Lindir sqeals with the discomfort of it. But his lover is there, whispering, his other hand artfully drawing pleasure from several points of his body.**

**Clenching his jaw, Elrond know that his need is working against him. Sweat glistening over his body. He will not last. His Edain blood boiling. Instinct forces him to press into Lindir.**

**Wincing, Lindir yelps from the breech and grips at Elrond's shoulders to brace himself.**

**"Forgive me." He cradles Lindir for a while as he inches inward straining to stave off his climax.**

**He knows Lindir is now ready. He is open and relaxed. His fingers threads through his soft hair as his rhythm picks up. His engorged member feel so sweet against Lindir's pulsing nerves.**

**And just when Lindir feels Elrond is lost, the peredhel smiles and whisper "I prey to Eru he hear your song."**

**Lindir smile at him. The burn and ache of his passage is now fading.**   **The long slide of Elrond's hot flesh sparks his center, flooding his senses. Lindir pulls up into his embrace wrapping his arms about Elrond's neck kissing wildly.**

**Elrond's movements are more fluent and acute. He wants him to feel every vein and every stroke. So he dulls the pain with his fea as he enhances Lindir's sensations.**

**There's a tingling that surges through Lindir's veins. It intensifies to the point where Lindir seizes up. Unable to kiss or hold on to anything his head lulls back, his gasps coming quick, barely catching air. All he could feel is the vibration of his orgasm thrumming through him like a harp and it reverberates many times over.**

**Hanging in his arms, Elrond holds Lindir tightly as he spends himself utterly. A deep elated growl pours into the crook of Lindir's neck. He fears his throbbing heart might burst with joy.**

**Long moments pass.**

**"We should fight more often." Lindir grins.**

**"Yes, yes we should." Elrond chuckles.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
